


Christmas Lights

by derivedfromstrong



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Lights, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 19:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2784560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derivedfromstrong/pseuds/derivedfromstrong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the 2010 Coldplay Christmas ballad, "Christmas Lights"... here's a work-in-progress story documenting what happens when Pepper and Tony have an argument right before the holiday season.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Lights

Christmas night, another fight / Tears we cried a flood /  
Got all kinds of poison in / Poison in my blood (Christmas Lights, Coldplay)

Pepper stared at Tony, her anger only fueled by the rage that was only fueled by her boyfriend’s fire. This time, that fire was started by him saying he wasn’t going to visit her family this Christmas like he promised. It was something she had been planning for years, because she wasn’t exactly on the greatest terms with her family, however, she thought this year would be something new. Her relationship with Tony had gotten more serious, so Pepper figured it would be a nice change. Plus, Tony hadn’t really gotten to experience her side of the family before.

However, the moment he told her that there was a mission he needed to go on for SHIELD… well, that was the moment Tony thought he was going to get his head ripped off. He had never seen Pepper so angry in the entire 13+ years he knew her. There were always those moments where she was furious with him, however, he had never ever seen her this angry. 

“What’s the big deal? It’s your family anyway,” Tony looked at her. “It’s not like you ever wanted to go home before, you used to be fine celebrating Christmas here in Malibu with me, the bots and our friends. What makes this year so important?"

“What do you mean, ‘what’s the big deal’? You promised you would come with me to meet my family. This was something I’ve planned and thought out and now you’re going to ruin it by leaving for a mission, on Christmas of all days."

Pepper kept her tone as calm as she could, which sometimes wasn’t the greatest, because she could easily blow the lid off with a single wrong word uttered. She was pissed, but that wasn’t even the best word to describe it. She was fucking furious.

“It’s my job Pepper. I have to be Iron Man whether you like it or not. People work on Christmas all the time. Hell, if I’m not mistaken, you used to work on Christmas when you were still my PA."

“That’s because you made it impossible for me to go home.” Pepper spat. “Yes, people work on Christmas, but you already told me you were going to come. My mother has been preparing for us to come visit. Why are you so against this? You’re my boyfriend for crying out loud"

“I don’t want to discuss this right now, I’ve got shit to do.” Tony shook his head and stormed out of the room.

“This isn’t over, I wasn’t done talking to you.” Pepper stormed after him, but the moment he was in his workshop, she knew he had already tuned out of their argument. “Dammit Tony, just this once, why can’t you do this for me?"

Heading to their bedroom, Pepper grabbed her bags that she had already packed for them. They had had this planned for quite a while, so she couldn’t understand why he suddenly changed his mind. Sure, she was scared as hell to bring him to her home… but this was supposed to be their bonding moment.

Dialing Happy, she asked if he could take her to the airstrip where the jet had been getting geared up for the flight over to Philadelphia, where she would be celebrating with her family. He happily obliged and told her he’d be there within the hour.

Pepper had held back the tears long enough until she was finally in the back of the car Happy was driving. He was smart to not ask what was going on, because he could easily assume Tony was behind all the tears.

Tony came out of the workshop a few hours later, surprised Pepper hadn’t come down to try and bribe him with food or something. Though, when he didn’t find her anywhere in the house, he couldn’t believe she was gone.

“JARVIS… did Pepper say anything before she left?” He asked and the AI replayed the audio from their argument. That wasn’t something he wanted to hear.

Shit.


End file.
